Querido hijo
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: ¿Sabes lo que se siente caer, Seto?


**Querido hijo**

 **I.**

— _¡Suéltenme! ¡No he terminado! ¡Padre! —_

Tus gritos desesperados no producen en mí más que plena satisfacción. Pero he de suponer que eso ya lo sabes. Aunque intentas luchar, no eres más que un niño ingenuo, malgastando tu potencial en ridiculeces. El valor militar de la tecnología virtual que creaste es innegable. Pero te burlas de mi imperio con tu necedad de proveer al mundo de _juegos_.

— _¡P_ _adre! —_

E insistes, mantienes la esperanza de que escuche tus ilógicos razonamientos. Y tus llamados no se detienen hasta que te han expulsado de mi oficina, hasta que demuestras lo que ya ambos sabemos. Dependes de mí. Por eso insistes en llamarme, tal como lo has hecho desde el momento en que pisaste por primera vez mi mansión. Porque en realidad, no eres nada sin mí.

¿O acaso lo has olvidado, Seto? ¿Has olvidado lo que eras antes de que yo te convirtiera en _alguien_? Un niño débil y asustado aparentando madurez. Ambos sabemos lo realmente patético que eras.

Pero esa misma noche, hubo algo nuevo en tu mirada. No escapó reclamo ni señal de dependencia. Ni una palabra que recordara el berrinche que tan solo horas atrás habías protagonizado.

Sí, había algo nuevo en tu mirada. Odio.

Y ese día comenzaste a trazar el camino para convertirte en aquello que ambos sabíamos llegarías a ser.

Un ser sin remordimientos, que no teme usar a los demás a su antojo en beneficio propio. Imposibilitado de confiar en su propio sombra.

Un hombre como yo.

 **II.**

Te he enseñado que un hombre de negocios, un hombre con poder, no es aquel que muestra sus emociones. Y sin embargo, no haces nada para esconder tan reciente desdén y rencor que has desarrollado hacia mí.

Incluso has dejado de llamarme 'padre'.

Pero la verdad es una.

Nunca lo fui.

 **III.**

¿Qué sucede, Seto? Tu adquirida independencia parece haberte hecho olvidar la prudencia, y tus acciones son tan claras con el agua.

Sé lo que planeas en mi contra, y sé del rechazo que has profesado por tu hermano. ¿Acaso lo disfrutaste? ¿Disfrutaste manipulándolo, golpeándolo, acusándolo? Aquel niño patético que tanto has insistido en proteger. ¿Dónde está ahora tu supuesto amor hacia él? Él llora, Seto, como el chiquillo inservible que es y siempre ha sido. Él llora y clama por ti, buscando consuelo como un cachorro herido.

No te preocupes, Seto, yo he sido para Mokuba un mejor padre de lo que tú has sido un hermano. He soportado sus asquerosos llantos y le he tomado en brazos cuando ha estado a punto de quebrarse. Le he permitido manchar mis ropas con sus lágrimas. Y es una ironía, que tan mugriento niño sea mi carta para la victoria.

Mokuba es mi arma contra ti. Mi as bajo la manga.

Jamás tendrás mi empresa mientras yo tenga la fidelidad de tu hermano.

Inténtalo, Seto. Intenta arrebatarme lo que es y siempre será mío.

Te estaré esperando.

 **IV.**

¿Sabes lo que se siente caer, Seto? Esa sensación de vacío que carcome tu mente mientras te precipitas a un abismo sin fondo, cada segundo nublando el pensamiento hasta llegar la oscuridad. Solo un empujón final —una derrota—, y después el vacío.

Pero lo sabes. Sueñas con ello todas las noches, ¿no es así? Te sientes caer; fantaseas con la idea de caminar al borde del abismo. Sientes que tus pensamientos te traicionan, y la idea de saltar se transforma de pronto en tentación. Porque te has acostumbrado a apostar. Todo significa un juego y el ganar te hace creer ser invencible.

Yo fui invencible también, Seto. Con mis propias manos levanté un imperio, el mismo que tan afanosamente te encargaste de destruir con tus ilusiones infantiles. Yo ocupé la silla en la que ahora te sientas, y quienes te respaldaron fueron una vez mis aliados. Lo que tienes ahora, no es más que todo aquello que me arrebataste.

Tu potencial era innegable. Lo descubrí desde aquel primer momento en que te atreviste a enfrentarme y retarme a aquel juego de ajedrez. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de la trampa que me tendiste? ¿Que tal vez ingenuamente fallé en notar la farsa que te llevó a la victoria? Tu determinación y afán por ganar fue lo único que me interesó de ti —razón única por la que callé ante tan elaborada jugarreta. Pero no eras más que un diamante en bruto; un niño débil que intentaba aparentar más de lo que sus años revelaban.

Te di todo, Seto. A ti y a ese chiquillo inservible al que llamas hermano. Te formé para ser lo que eres ahora. Te eduqué para ganar a costa de todo y de todos. Te enseñé a utilizar a los demás para tu propio beneficio. Todo lo que sabes, me lo debes a mí.

Y aprendiste. Todo lo que alguna vez esperé que llegaras a ser, lo fuiste. Y aquella tarde en la que osadamente me arrebataste mi imperio, debo confesar, que por tan solo unos momentos, me sentí orgulloso. Porque ahí estaba el resultado de mi esfuerzo, personificado en aquella criatura descorazonada que no se había detenido hasta alcanzar la victoria. No te importó el dolor de Mokuba ante tu rechazo. ¿No es curioso, que finalmente quien estuvo ahí para él fui yo? Limpiando sus lágrimas y siendo testigo de su asquerosa debilidad, mientras tú elaborabas el plan para llegar a la cima. Mientras te deleitabas con la idea del poder a tu alcance. Porque siempre lo supiste, burdamente confiaste en la fidelidad de Mokuba. Supiste que aunque lo acusaras, lo golpearas y rechazaras, él no es más que un mocoso manipulable. Y como tal, lo utilizaste a tu antojo.

Sí, Seto. Esa tarde, por primera vez, te consideré digno de llamarte mi hijo.

¿Sentiste satisfacción cuando salté al vacío? Debiste hacerlo, pues te enseñé a no demostrar compasión por tus enemigos. Aprendiste bien. Frío, tal como te enseñé. Negándote a confiar en quienes te rodean, tal como te enseñé. Con una insaciable sed por ganar, tal como te enseñé.

Deléitate destruyendo lo que alguna vez fue un emporio militar, pisoteando todo lo que construí y burlándote de todo cuanto hubiera sido mi legado. Disfruta borrando mi nombre de la compañía que robaste, y jugando a los naipes como el niño que aún eres.

Y continúa soñando con caer, Seto.

Porque, uno de estos días, seré yo quien te empuje.

* * *

Magi: A decir verdad, no tengo la menor idea de cómo sucedió esto. Es la primera vez que escribo algo desde el punto de vista de Gozaburo, y de hecho creo que hay pocos o nada de fanfics parecidos. Vi algunos episodios de la tercera temporada, ya saben los de las escenas entre Seto y Gozaburo, cuando este último intenta utilizar la tecnología virtual creada por Seto para fines militares, y cuando Seto intenta oponerse, lo echa de su oficina y esa fue la última vez que Seto lo llamó 'padre'. Y después se me ocurrió escuchar esta canción The Rains of Castamere que siempre me pareció perfecta para Gozaburo y Seto, y violá, apareció esto. Lo cual es bueno después de una ausencia de tres años supongo, significa que todavía tengo las pilas puestas xD

Sobre Mente Frágil, el epílogo está casi terminado. Sí, por alguna razón me dio por escribir el epilogo antes del siguiente capítulo. Pero hey, si termino el epílogo jamás dejaría la historia sin terminar, así que algo es algo :'D Aunque el siguiente capítulo ya está empezado, un poco más atrasado que el epílogo, pero sí me mantengo trabajando en él.

Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fanfic.

Por el momento me despido!


End file.
